Icy Darkness
Hi there. I was bored and had an idea for a story. Spoilers for books 1-10! Prologue: Death of a Warrior "Where is he?!?!" shouted an angry IceWing, hissing ice at the smaller, weaker looking IceWing. "Jaeger! Calm down!" the smaller IceWing shouted. Jaeger snarled, flaring her blue speckled wings. She was large, with powerful looking front arms and dangerously curled talons. She was a cold pale blue like ice glimmering in the sun. Along her wings were speckles of a darker grey-ish blue like a stormy sky. "You're hopeless, Juniper," Jaeger growled, tossing the smaller IceWing aside like she was weightless. Juniper was smaller and weaker than Jaeger, her scales were pale white with hints of blue around her talons and snout. "It's not fair to blame me!" Juniper said, "Darkstalker was too powerful! He's gone!" Jaeger turned away. She couldn't face the truth that it was true: her beloved mate was dead. She sighed, Juniper was right. Her mate, Bowhead, had died in a battle with the NightWings. If only she had gone to fight too, but she was with egg...one egg. "You will help me raise the dragonet," Jaeger snarled, whirling around to face Juniper. "...fine..." Juniper said, after all, Jaeger was her sister. Jaeger looked down at the egg she was hiding under her wing. "I'll name her...Paloma," Jaeger said, holding the tiny blue-ish egg close, "And she'll be he fiercest dragonet in the whole Ice Kingdom." Chapter 1: The Fiercest Dragonet Paloma snarled and slashed at the other IceWing, her serrated claws leaving a nasty gash across his shoulder. He let out a roar and breathed his deadly ice in at her. She managed to roll out of the way, but some of the ice hit her across her tail, making her wince in pain and falter. "I have you now, Paloma!" the other IceWing said with a grin, pouncing at her. His sharp white teeth glimmered like his shiny white scales as he flipped open his wings to look more menacing. "No you don't!" Paloma shouted, smacking him with her blue-ish spiky tail, making him land lopsided on the ground. "Hey!" he laughed, slashing at her and leaving a small wound on her side. "Hey yourself!" Paloma shot back, pouncing at him and pinning him down. He grinned again, and knocked Paloma off, knocking the wind out of her and temporarily stopping her. She took a moment to catch her breath, and he was on top of her. "Give up?" he said wryly, his deep blue eyes shimmering playfully. "Alright, alright!" Paloma laughed, "This is why you'll always be a rank ahead of me..." The two cleaned up their small wounds and walked out of the training ring. They lived in the Queen's Palace, they were in the top ranks after all. Paloma gave the other dragon a smile. His name was Polar, and he was Paloma's best friend. He and Paloma had been friends since Paloma was a tiny dragonet, and Paloma was sure they'd be friends forever. "What do you think will happen when we turn seven?" Paloma asked Polar. "Nothing much, we are at the top ranks after all," Polar said with confidence. "I guess," Paloma said, "You want to go hunting and see who can catch a polar bear first?" "Yeah!" Polar said with a grin, "Let's go!" The two quickly got outside and into the cold of the arctic, although it didn't bother them. After splitting up, Paloma found that she had the scent of a polar bear! After finding and killing the bear, she dragged it's body back to the castle. "Polar?" she shouted, looking around, "Where is that dragon..." Polar didn't return, and everyone instantly became worried. He was important, Queen Snowfall herself wanted him to be an important general. Paloma went to sleep without knowing if he was okay or not. Her own self-destructive thoughts tore her apart, would she ever see him again? How she felt about him was...questionable. She wouldn't tell anybody. Chapter 2: Suspicious Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing)